muonline2fandomcom_es-20200213-history
Guia 3ra quest
1) Nombre de las clasesNuevas quest a sido agregada para cada raza.1era Clase -> 2nda Clase -> 3ra ClaseDark Knight -> Blade Knight -> Blade MasterDark Wizard -> Soul Master -> Grand MasterElf -> Muse Elf -> High ElfMagic Gladiator -> - (no) -> Duel MasterDark Lord -> - (no) -> Lord EmperorSummoner -> bloody summoner ->Dimension Master2) Explicacion de la 3ra clase(Blade Master) : Puede usar todos los objetos y skills de Dark Knight y Blade Knight.(Grand Master) : Puede usar todos los objetos y skills de Dark Wizard y Soul Master.(High Elf) : Puede usar todos los objetos y skills de Elfa y Elfa Musa.(Duel Master) : Puede usar todos los objetos y skills de Magic Gladiator.(Lord Emperor) : Puede usar todos los objetos y skills de Dark Lord.(Dimension Master): Puede usar magias e Invocar creaturas del Inframundo~Guia de como cambiar a la 3ra clase~1) Sistema de cambio de la 3ra claseEl cambio de 3ra clase tiene un total de 6 tipos (Blade Master, Grand Master, High Elf, Duel Master, Lord Emperor, Dimension Master)1era Quest lvl 380 -> 2nda Quest lvl 400 -> 3ra Quest lvl 400 -> Cuando la 3ra quest este completa se otorgara el cambio de Clase2) Guia de recompensa del cambio de 3ra claselvl 380 -> quest 1 completa -> 10 puntos extras en los statslvl 380 -> quest 2 completa -> 10 puntos extras en los statslvl 400 -> quest 3 completa -> 20 puntos extras en los stats, cambio de apariencia del personaje (cambio de clase), puede utilizar las alas de tipo 3 (despues del 3re cambio de clase).> Para el cambio de la 3ra clase, se requiere la busqueda de un total de 3 objetos para cada quest.> Caba quest tiene un limite de nivel (380,400) y debe de cumplir con los requisitos necesarios antes de que la quest sea completada.> Cada quest tiene su recompensa. Cuando completes la ultima quest, el cambio de clase y el cambio en la apariencia de tu personaje estara disponible.~Guia a fondo de las Quests~1) 1era Quest (Certificado de Fuerza)Condiciones y Recompensa- Inicio y fin de la Quest : NPC Priest Devin -Requerimientos: nvl.380 o mas con 5 millones de zen. - Metodo para completarlo : Habla con el npc para que empieze la Quest, lee los dialogos para completarla.- Condiciones para completarla : Debes de colectar los 3 objetos que se piden: Las flamas de Death Beam Knight, Cuernos de Hell Miney, y una pluma de un Phoenix of Darkness- Recompensa : 10 puntos extras en los stats.> Los objetos de la quest no se consiguen si estas en party (Solo el personaje que acepto la quest puede buscar y conseguir los objetos).3) Objetos de la Quest necesitas 3 de cada unotodos estos items los podras encontrar en los cofres jundum +5Flame of Death Beam Knight : Puede ser arrojado solo por Death Beam Knight (podras obtener el objeto solo si estas haciendo la quest).Horn of Hell Miney : Puede ser arrojado solo por Hell Miney (podras obtener el objeto solo si estas haciendo la quest).Feather of Phoenix of Darkness : Puede ser arrojado solo por Phoenix of Darkness (podras obtener el objeto solo si estas haciendo la quest).2) 2nda Quest (Infiltracion a los cuarteles de Ballgass) Condiciones y Recompensa - Inicio y fin de la Quest.npc devin - Requerimientos : Debes de ser LVL 400 y debiste completar la 1era quest, y tener 7 millones de Zen.- Metodo para completarlo : Ingresa al Cuartel de Balgrass y mata 10 Balram, 10 Death Spirit y 10 Soram.- Recompensa : 10 puntos extras en los stats.- Metodo de conteo de muertes : El jugador que cause la mayor cantidad de daÃ±o, se gana el punto por cada muerte.> Guia de Mapa "Cuartel de Balgrass"- Ubicacion para ingresar : NPC Werewolf Quarrel (Localizado: Crywolf 62,239), Se deben de leer los dialogos, y confirmar el evento (el lider de la party debe de ingresar primero, y debes de ser sobre LVL350).- Condiciones de ingreso : Solo se puede ingresar si quieres hacer el cambio de 3ra clase, 2nda quest.> Cuando estas en party, si ya terminaste la quest o todavia no la terminas, no obtendras puntos por muerte, pero los otros que esten en tu party durante la quest si obtendran puntos.> Es posible de reanudar el evento y el conteo de muertes hablando con el NPC Priest Devin, y puedes regresar y matar los que te falten. MAPA DE LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE LA QUEST3) 3ra Quest (Ingresando a las oscuridades)Condiciones y Recompensa- Inicio y fin de la Quest : NPC Priest Devin lorencia, lee el dialogo.- Requerimientos : Debes de ser LVL 400 y debiste completar la 2nda quest, y tener 10 millones de Zen.- Metodo para completarlo : Enter the Refuge of Ballgass which is located inside at the end of Barracks of Ballgass, and kill 10 Dark Elfs(Trainee).- Recompensa : 20 puntos extras en los stats, cambio a 3ra clase completa.- Metodo de conteo de muertes : El jugador que cause la mayor cantidad de daño, se gana el punto por cada muerte.> Guia de mapa "Refugio de Ballgass